True Love Never Dies
by gilmorejunkie1230
Summary: Okay, this is a song fic but this isn't the title of the song. It's called 'Say Goodbye' by s club 7. I'm sorry LLgilmoregirlfan4lifeLL. I couldn't resist! : It's lit and its what would've happened had Jess stayed around long enough for season 7.
1. Say Goodbye

**Title: True Love Never Dies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, Rory, or sadly, Jess. Lave ya Jess.**

**Summary: Jess stayed after Kyle's party and he says goodbye to Rory when she leaves for the Barrack Obama report.**

Rory had just gotten the news. She had just gotten the arrack Obama story. She was finally fulfilling her dreams as being a journalist. This was her first real job.

Rory fished her cell phone out of her purse and dialed the familiar number.

Jess: "Hello?"

Rory: "Hey! Oh my gosh! Meet me at our apartment as soon as you can!" she said excitedly.

Jess: "Why is something wrong?" he asked, worry apparent in his voice.

Rory: "No, the exact opposite. Just get there as soon as you can."

Jess: "Okay. See you then."

Rory: "Bye." She said as she hung up. While smiling to herself she got into her car and drove to their apartment.

After the incident at Kyle's party, Rory found Jess and they had a big fight. She said he didn't talk enough and acted like he didn't care. Jess then said that he wasn't graduating high school and that he couldn't take her to prom.

Rory just stared into space. She was shocked beyond words. When she finally spoke, she asked him what he was going to do. He said he didn't know and he left. Apparently he did some major thinking because he came back the next night and kissed her.

She was caught off guard but she didn't push him away either. He told her that he would finish high school, for her, and he would change. He kept his promise and everyone noticed the difference. Instead of being monosyllabic, he told Rory everything and anything that happened to him.

He wrote a book and published it without her knowing and he showed it to her as a present for her birthday. She was so happy that when he asked her to move in with him, she didn't even hesitate. She was the happiest then than she had ever been in her whole life..

Rory was snapped out of her thought when she realized she had reached her and Jess' apartment. She walked in and sat on the couch, which faced the door. She stared at it intently until she thought she heard Jess coming. Then she stood up and when he walked through the door, she jumped in his arms with a running hug.

Jess: "Someone's happy." He said amused.

Rory: "I can't believe it! I really can't!" she said very loudly. Jess was a little worried on the inside because she thought he found something of his. He was going to ask her, he really was, he was just waiting for the perfect time.

Jess: "What can't you believe?" he asked anxiously with a smile.

Rory: "Well, I met with that guy I told you about." She said as he nodded. "He offered me the Barrack Obama story!!!" she said as she shrieked happily.

Jess: "Wow, Rory that's great! When do you start?" he asked just as excited as she was.

Rory: "I start on Monday!" she said excited but then her face dropped.

Jess: "What? What's wrong?!" he asked concerned.

Rory: "I can't start Monday! This is my first job! And who knows when I'll be back… OH MY GOD!! I don't know when I'm coming back." She said softly as she sat on the couch.

Jess: "Rory, you can do it. You have a whole town that supports you and you were on the Yale paper." He said, trying to make her feel better.

Rory: "Jess, I don't know when I'm coming back." She said to him. He finally got the point and there was a big silence.

Jess: "What does this mean for us?" he asked in a soft voice, almost a whisper.

Rory: "I don't know." She said, on the borderline of tears. "I can't take the job." She said to Jess.

Jess: "What?! No, you have to Rory! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If this is because of me you're taking the job."

Rory: "But Jess, what about us? I don't know when I'm coming back." She said sadly.

Jess: "I'll wait." He said, reassuring her.

Rory: "I can't ask you to do that. For all I know I'll be back in 6 months. Maybe a year." She said, a tear falling out of the corner of her eye. Jess took the back of his hand and wiped it away for her.

Jess: "I'll wait." He said smiling at her. She just smiled back at him, through her tears, and kissed him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_In the years to come  
Will you think about these moments that we shared  
In the years to come  
Are you gonna think it over  
And how we lived each day with no regrets  
Nothing lasts forever though we want it to  
The road ahead holds different dreams for me and you  
_

Rory was packing her things in her suitcase. She was kind of on auto pilot. Her eyes were unfocused and she wasn't paying attention to anything because she was remembering everything that had happened between her and Jess. Her chest constricted as she thought about leaving him.

_Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
Though its the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Cause true love never dies_

It was now Monday morning and Jess was driving Rory to the air port. Lorelai would've done it but she knew how hard this was for them so she gave them some privacy. The ride was considerably silent. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just… sad.

They were both thinking about all the good and bad things between them. They would go back and relive every experience, even the bad ones because they all got worked out in the end. Jess pulled into the airport parking lot and got out of the car.

_In a year from now  
Maybe there'll be things we'll wish we'll never said  
In a year from now  
Maybe we'll see each other, standing on the same street corner no regrets  
Each and every end is always written in the stars  
If only I could stop the World I'd make this last  
_

Rory was now at security. This was the farthest Jess could go without buying a ticket. Rory looked at him with tear filled eyes. He enveloped her in a sweet hug and kissed the top of her head. She cried lightly into his chest and when she pulled away and looked up at him, the tears were still streaming down her face.

She leaned in and kissed him. They kissed like it was their last and he pulled away first. She leaned in to kiss him one more time but pulled away at the last second, and walked towards her plane, crying.

_Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
And its the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love in every way  
So say goodbye  
But don't you cry  
Cause true love never dies  
_

He watched her go and he pulled the small velvet box out of his pocket. He was going to propose today, but he knew it would only make things harder for her. He couldn't let her give up her dream. While he was putting the box back in his pocket, he saw Rory start running back to him.

She kissed him again and this one lasted as long as they could both hold their breaths. Jess could feel her tears on his cheek and he wiped them away as he kissed her.

_And when you need my arms to run into  
I'll comfort you  
Nothing will ever change the way I feel_

Jess watched her as Rory got walked up the ramp to get on her plane. She turned around one last time to look at him before she boarded. Jess felt his throat tighten and his eyes burn but he refused to let any tears fall. He had to be strong, for Rory. She would come back if he wasn't.

_Sometimes goodbye though it hurts in your heart is the only way for destiny  
Sometimes goodbye though it hurts is the only way now for you and me  
And its the hardest thing to say  
I'll miss your love every day  
So say goodbye_

_And don't you cry_

Jess looked at the engagement ring one last time. He got it because it matched her eyes. His eyes then focused on the plane that slowly drifted out of sight. He hoped she would come back soon. She wasn't even gone for 5 minutes and he already missed her.

He would ask her 'the question' right when she came back. It almost physically hurt him for her to be Rory 'Gilmore.' He wanted more. And he would get it. When she came back.

_Because a true love never dies._


	2. This is not a chapter Please help

**A/N: I am really sorry but this isn't a chapter. Okay, I need your help. Some people want this story to be a 2 parter. If that sounds like you please, PLEASE help me.**

**I want to keep it a song fic but I need a song. It has to be about leaving and then coming back. It would mean SO much to me if you could help me out. Thank you so much for reading this and thank you if you send me an idea.**

**--Ashley**


	3. Keep holding on

**Title: True Love Never Dies**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Milo or anyone else in Gilmore Girls.**

_**You guys said that you wanted another chapter so here it is. **__****__** I hope you like it. I used 'Keep Holding on' by Avril Lavigne. I know you guys didn't request it but it popped into my head and I thought it fit. I'm sorry if you guys don't think this is my best work.**_

Rory had just gotten back from her job and she plopped down on her bed. It was so tiring that she almost fell asleep, right then and there. The phone rang and she groaned. She slowly walked over to the phone and picked it up.

Rory: "Hello?" she said tiredly.

Jess: "Hey." Just the sound of his voice made her perk up.

Rory: "This job is so exhausting. I feel like I'm going to collapse." She said as she sighed.

Jess: "Yeah, but you know you love it." He said with a knowing voice and even though she couldn't see him, he smiled.

Rory: "Yeah, I do." She said agreeing as their topic switched to everything and nothing.

_You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side you know_

_I'll take your hand  
_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

They had been apart for 6 months. It hadn't been easy but they talked on the phone every day. Jess didn't want to miss a part of Rory's life and she didn't want to miss a part of his. It hurt enough to be apart physically but they would die if they were apart emotionally.

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you'll know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you can say_

_Nothing you can do_

_There's no other way_

_When it comes to the truth_

_SO keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

Jess was reading _The Fountainhead_ on the couch. He peered over the top of his book and looked around the apartment. Even though it had been 8 months he couldn't get used to the emptiness of their apartment. Every time he walked in it, he half expected her to be watching TV.

He would give anything to have her come back but he knew she needed to do this. This was her dream and she needed to live it.

_So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late_

_This could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

Rory was on her plane back to Hartford. She checked her watch for the fifth time and looked anxiously out her window. Time was going too slow. The sooner she landed the sooner she saw Jess.

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
_

_There's nothing you can say_

_There's nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_Keep Holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

While getting off the ramp onto the plane, Rory searched the crowd for Jess. She had a huge smile plastered on her face. The more she looked, the more she didn't see him. Her smile started fading but when it did, Jess pushed his way through the crowd and smiled at her.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

She ran into his arms and kissed him. Her feet were lifted off the ground and he was spinning her. They were smiling in the kiss and they seemed to stay in each other's arms for an eternity. Once Rory needed air, she pulled apart and quickly wrapped her arms tightly around him while he did the same.

_La da da La da da da_

_La da da da da da da_

_Keep holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

_We'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
_

_There's nothing you can say_

_There's nothing you can do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_Keep Holding on_

_Cause you know we'll make it through_

Jess drove Rory to Stars Hollow and he was acting strangely nervous. If you didn't know Jess, you wouldn't notice, but Rory did. She decided no to question him though because she was too happy.

Rory was wondering where he was going when he turned onto a street that didn't lead to her house but to the bridge. She gave him a questioning look but he kept staring straight ahead.

He stopped the car and opened her door. She got out and looked at the bridge. There was a picnic basket in the middle of it and she followed Jess over to it. While examining it more closely, she noticed it was almost identical to the one she bought for the bid a basket festival.

He signaled for her to open it and she did as she was told. Inside was the receipt for the Bangles record she bought in New York. She smiled at the memory and looked further down.

The next item was a Distillers ticket stub and a tape recorder. She pressed play on the tape recorder and it was the message she left him after the hockey game. After an internal cringe, she took out what she thought were the last items. _Howl _and _Oliver Twist._

There was a piece of paper in one of the pages of _Oliver Twist. _She pulled it out and in Jess' neat writing were 2 words. '_Dig Deeper.'_

She pulled out the last item and it was a small, blue velvet box. She gasped and opened it. Inside was a simple but elegant engagement ring with blue hearts. One last piece of paper was under the ring. It read

_Rory,_

_You have changed me in more ways than you know. I honestly don't know how my life would have turned out without you. Now I can be your Dodger now and forever. Marry me?_

_Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
Ahh, ahh  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holdin' on  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could say  
nothin you could do_

Rory looked up to find 2 chocolate brown eyes hopefully looking at her. She could see how afraid, apprehensive, and anxious he was but she could also see the love. She gave him back the ring box and he looked down, crushed.

She tapped him on the shoulder to get him to look up and smiled. She put her left hand out and signaled for him to put the ring on her. His eyes lit up and he leaned in fast to kiss her. While they were kissing, he managed to slide the ring on her finger.

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through_

She giggled and he pulled back gasping for air. He looked at her smirking and asked,

Jess: "What's so funny?" he asked with a smile.

Rory: "I'm gonna be Rory Mariano." She said sweetly as she leaned in to kiss him again.

_We'll make it through_


End file.
